


旧事

by moleculesrar



Category: The Seven Swords, 七剑
Genre: Donnie Yen - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: 掉了甄老师的坑！和怵惕一起补老怪的七剑，聊出一个这样的脑洞。然而懒（喂），如果认真的写一定太长了，就简单的写一下。





	旧事

风火连城问绿珠，你知不知道我为啥就让你活着？  
绿珠听不懂，害怕地摇头，散下来的长发盖着一半脸。  
风火连城问绿珠，哎，我说，你知不知道你像个人？  
绿珠咬着手指缩进角落，叽里呱啦说了一堆高丽话。  
风火连城一拍大腿，乐了。娘的，真特么像。  
风火连城不是第一次从高丽抓奴隶。年轻的时候他就干过一票，不过没现在的生意挣得多。  
十几年前受命于王爷，搞了一批童男童女壮丁大闺女，也不知道这变态王爷要干啥。  
爱干啥干啥，他躺在白银堆里想。  
总之他这生意就是这种性质，给钱就做，英雄不问出处。  
他记得当时这群高丽人，倔啊，那性子就跟驴蹄子似的，偏搞出来一个什么反抗军。  
派手下去抓，第二天手下全挂了。  
这么能打的吗？盗亦有道，你们不讲道理啊。  
于是第三天自己去抓，可算把反抗军一网打尽。  
风火连城大口吃肉，大碗喝酒。其他奴隶送去王爷府，领头那条饿三天送我房里。  
没想到啊，才第二天就有一伙高丽奴隶余党来偷袭。  
闹了一晚上，终于杀光了。结果老娘丢了，领头也丢了。  
以为老娘死了，领头跑了。风火连城气的半死。第二天仔细一找，领头伤了胳膊，保护着老娘躲在小茅草屋里。于是老娘得救了，领头也抓回来了。  
可算等够三天了，恨得牙痒痒。摩拳擦掌走过去。喂，小子，你知不知道我为啥就让你活着啊？  
高丽反抗军领头听不懂，害怕的摇头，散下来的长发盖着一半脸。  
因为你能打。现在，你跟我打，你反抗过我，你刚好让我一条受伤的胳膊，这样公平。  
强行过招。  
不到一招，领头趴倒在地，叽里呱啦说了一堆高丽话，还往角落缩。  
啥情况？喂，小子，你咋不会武功？  
风火连城合计，盗亦有道，你真不讲道理。明明我手下跟你比拼武力值，你跟他们那群咸鱼瘪三整智力问题，你玩我。  
啥也别说了，你这智商感人肺腑比我手下聪明令我非常佩服，完了你还救俺娘，狗你都是条非常可爱的狗啊。要不，你做我奴隶，省着王爷来要人了你就得死。  
你听懂没啊？  
算了，强来吧。  
铁烙起，铁烙落，铁烙又起。领头疼的快晕了，趴在地上奄奄一息，一个汉字‘奴’印在他脖子后头。  
王爷果然来要人。  
风火连城笑嘻嘻，他我姘头啊~  
王爷懵逼，他男的啊。  
风火连城笑嘻嘻，他头发跟女的一样啊。  
王爷快吐了，他真男的啊。  
风火连城笑嘻嘻，龙阳断袖要你管啊。  
送走了王爷，接下来几个月都平安无事，风火连城又干了票大的，看着一堆银子，合计着要不找个先生教高丽小子学汉语，总闷再闷出病了。  
那晚庆功宴风火连城喝高了。醒来日上三竿，手下来禀告，高丽奴跑了。  
愣着干嘛，追啊。怎么说跑就跑了？  
没费多大力气，派手下追回来了。往屋里一关。风火连城一个动怒，就做了一堆不可描述的事情。  
事后，俩人大眼瞪小眼，高丽小子瑟瑟发抖。  
还跑吗？风火连城气呼呼的，都是我的人了，跑哪儿去。  
不是你的。高丽小子也气呼呼的，怒气在不熟练的汉文里都消散了，只剩气节了。我有名字，楚昭南。  
爱叫啥叫啥。风火连城不耐烦。  
风火连城每晚都对楚昭南做一些不可描述的事情，几个月之后，他不太在意他叫啥了。  
但他还想跑，于是他跑了。这次跑到了能看见天山的地方。  
风火连城的手下又跟上一次似的把楚昭南抓回来，往屋里一关。风火连城就不明白了。你怎么还想跑啊？  
楚昭南还是气呼呼的，汉文倒是进步了不少。你杀光了我族人，让我做奴隶，我就要跑。  
风火连城一愤怒，又做了一堆不可描述的事情。  
过了几年，最开始楚昭南总会跑掉，一次比一次靠近天山。后来风火连城发现他不跑了，他就待在自己身边，学武，学汉话，还对自己笑，别提多好看了。  
楚昭南可能翻过曾经那页了吧，风火连城美滋滋地想。  
风火连城亲手教楚昭南武功，让他跟着自己做生意，赚大把的银子，干票大的，楚昭南买些好酒，回来陪他喝。  
风火连城可开心了，那晚开始会做梦了，梦见楚昭南满头白发，他也老了。  
醒来后，风火连城发现楚昭南又跑了。这次他跑了很远很远，风火连城亲自骑马追楚昭南，追到了天山下。依旧太迟，楚昭南牵着马头也不回，孤身一人上了大雪天山。  
你不要命了！回来啊，会冻死你的！风火连城在楚昭南身后大声的喊。  
你跑什么呀？有话好好说啊。  
我对你哪里不好啦？  
风火连城在山脚下扎营等了三天三夜，没见着楚昭南的影。  
别太伤心。手下对他说。  
冻死了吧？他笑着问手下，这种高丽奴隶冻死了才好。  
多少年了，他娘的他都以为楚昭南早死了烂透了被雪山里的野兽啃得骨头都不剩了。没想到还能再见到这高丽奴隶，简直气死人了，他还帮武庄。  
捆起来，拖回去。往牢里一关，大眼瞪小眼。  
风火连城不气呼呼的了，他很平静。还跑吗？  
楚昭南倒是气呼呼的。跑。  
风火连城捂着额头。再跑我就杀了你。  
楚昭南依旧气呼呼的。你不杀我，我就杀你。  
风火连城觉得他在说笑话。你的武功都是我教的，你怎么杀我啊？讨厌，没收你武器，这把游龙剑我拿走了。  
楚昭南推开身边的杨云骢。老二，你让开。我的东西，我自己拿回来。  
风火连城看了看身边，也没个能说耍帅台词的对象。算了，开打。  
风火连城也没跟楚昭南认真，他以为楚昭南小打小闹着跟他闹个脾气，很快就会像他梦里一样，在他身边，一直到头发都白了。  
直到楚昭南的游龙剑刺进他的胸口。  
其实你和我是同一种人。  
废话。你无路可走了！  
风火连城感觉他从来没这么生气过。跑就算了，盗亦有道，你怎么还杀人呢。跟你讨论情感的时候，你不要搞武力问题啊。  
哎，杀就杀了吧。爱一个没感情的冰山怪特娘的累。  
风火连城感觉他又可以做梦了，梦里他俩都是白头发。  
我知道总有一天，你会跟我一样。


End file.
